


02 初程

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	02 初程

（a.k.a. 不可以动心哦）

\--

利威尔饶有兴致的看着这两条微信  
“小鬼，来找我了？有事？” 

利威尔故意在吊艾伦，他知道对方找他能有什么事，但是调戏一个稚嫩的雏儿确实非常有趣，利威尔虽然不敢打包票说艾伦会来找他，但是真实来找了，他可不想放过这个有趣的机会。

“那个，上次的事..”  
艾伦发送了这几个字后突然察觉不妙，啊啊啊为什么微信没有撤回功能！ 要镇定，要镇定。

“那个利威尔桑，我能约你吃饭吗”

利威尔看着微信，心想打炮前约饭是什么年轻人奇怪的路数。“行，今晚？地址：xxxxx。” 利威尔没打算继续绕弯子，直截了当地发送了地址，但这不代表在电话另一头的艾伦收到这个“晚饭”的邀约，脸上的绯红。  
晚饭后序要干什么，彼此心里，都再清楚不过了不是么。

\--

晚饭约在了一家高级牛排餐厅，艾伦进门后看见里桌的利威尔冲他招了招手，就一路小跑了过去。  
“不好意思利威尔桑，等了很久了吗？”  
“没，加班刚下。” 利威尔见艾伦坐下，扔了张菜单给他。  
“这里牛排不错，你随便点，这顿算我的。”

“啊这怎么行，应该是我请利威尔桑的”艾伦不好意思的说道。  
“刚出学校毛都没长齐，你那点可怜的工资还是自己留着买纸巾吧。”利威尔并没打算就此接过对方的好意。

艾伦叫来了服务生，点了菜单上推荐的餐厅招牌后才定了定神看向利威尔，此时的利威尔穿着衬衫打着领带，和第一次见面不同，扑面而来的禁欲气息交杂着西装带来的严肃与认真。艾伦咽了咽口水，他没有见过这样的利威尔，在梦里也没有，唯一有关利威尔的床上记忆与现在映入眼帘的形象实在太不相符了。

利威尔饶有兴致的看着艾伦滚动的喉结，  
“怎么，打算请我吃饭来还上次床上的教学费用吗？” 

嗯…一张嘴果然还是一个人啊…

见艾伦低着头不说话，利威尔坏笑道：“算了吧就你那点技术，出去说是我教的我都嫌丢人。”  
艾伦的脸肉眼可见的红了，利威尔向后靠着，一只手臂搭着椅背上注视着对面红着脸的年轻人，“小鬼，找我什么事？”

“我..我..” 艾伦并不知道怎么回答，他其实也不知道自己该怎么和对方说。  
他梦到他了，他想见他。

桌子下方都被桌布盖着，但艾伦还是感受到了，有一只脚在桌子的下面慢慢抬高，轻轻的蹭着他的腿，艾伦立马抬头发现利威尔浅笑着看着他。  
“嗯？” 利威尔觉得自己现在一定是逗人都上瘾了，看着对面的小鬼脸越来越红，利威尔自己都忍不住发笑。

“算了小鬼，不逗你了，我可不想在这里和你来上一炮，好好的先把晚饭给我吃了。”  
利威尔最终还是放弃了他的整人计划，他觉得再这样下去整个餐厅都能看到艾伦红着的脸，虽然自己在酒吧没羞没臊惯了，但也还不至于在餐厅这种地儿搞出点什么事。

“好…好的”艾伦甩了甩头，尽量让自己保持冷静。

牛排很快就上了，利威尔并没有继续调戏艾伦，艾伦也开始和利威尔讲起了自己最近的经历，从毕业，到租房，到新公司的同事工作，像讲故事般的注意细节都恨不得抛开告诉利威尔。利威尔没有太多话，只是静静的吃着自己的牛排听着艾伦讲，时不时补充一句罢了，年龄毕竟比艾伦大近15岁，很多艾伦讲的自己或多或少也都经历过，但艾伦讲的很真挚，也没有太大抱怨的意味只是阐述，便也没让利威尔觉得有多呱噪。

“年轻人，总归要经历的”   
“不过你要是被上司欺负的哭鼻子可别来找我，我可不想听你这种破事儿。”

“哪会啊利威尔桑，我上司对我可好了，就是大学时候逃的课欠的功夫现在都要一点点补回来，当时怎么没人告诉我工作了以后都要还，这阵子可苦死我了呢。”

艾伦继续讲着这阵子的各种奇奇怪怪的事情，说是奇奇怪怪，也只不过初入社会觉得新鲜罢了。直到利威尔刷卡买完单时，艾伦才回过神来。  
“怎么小鬼，你是专程来找我就是和我讲故事的么？” 利威尔笑着。饭也吃完了，单也买了，饭前的使坏可以继续了。  
“还是说，你想再上一课呢？”

利威尔的手也没消停，用手指轻轻地攀上艾伦桌上的手，在艾伦的指尖上微微挠着：  
“假设你说你只是来讲故事的，那可真是令人失望啊。”

暗示的已经不能再明显了，艾伦低下头，努力让刘海挡住自己发红的脸颊：“那，走吧。”

\--

艾伦跟着利威尔进了酒店的房间，利威尔并没有立即要和他上床的意思，向第一次在酒店般坐在了椅子上。艾伦看后也乖乖的坐在了对面的床沿，看着利威尔，他知道对方要说些什么。

“小鬼，这是我们第二次上床，有些话我还是和你说清楚。”  
“好…好的，您说。”在艾伦的印象里利威尔绝对不是话多，更或者是会在上床前还要长篇大论的性格，既然想说什么，想必很重要。

“算是我的约法三章吧，第一你已经知道了，我不接受轻吻，也不接受不带套。”  
“嗯，我知道” 艾伦点了点头。

“第二，关于我的事别打听太多，你的事不想讲的我也懒得听。”  
“好的不会”。 

“第三，别动感情，除了约炮外你有任何别的心思都别来烦我。”  
“嗯..我知道了。”艾伦虽然早都聊到了也听别人说过打炮最忌讳动真情，但这句话真正从利威尔口里说出来时，心里不知为什么还是有些低落。

“那来吧，这阵子看你忙的，估计没啥功夫打炮，别让我从头教起。”  
利威尔收起了他的座谈模式，跨做到艾伦身上，艾伦也回应般亲上了对方的脸颊，两个人就这么亲到了床中间。

“唔..” 伴随着艾伦插进去的一弯，利威尔身体反射性的拱了起来。  
“是这里么利威尔桑，网上说的内壁里隆起的地方，上次我没来得及留意。” 艾伦试探性的勾起了手指。  
“喂…你…唔” 利威尔刚想问他又自己偷偷查了些什么，身下一个激灵不由得打断了想说的话咬出了下唇。

艾伦见对方并没有想回答自己的意思，再度勾起了手指：“看起来是啊，按这个地方利威尔桑会舒服对吧。”   
“三分之二手指处啊，”艾伦抽出手后定神看了看，“等会会努力，让利威尔桑舒服的。” 

利威尔现在不知道该接什么，身上的小鬼正在拿手指比对着他自己的下体，“怎么，还要用尺子计量一下吗？”  
“不是”，艾伦趴在利威尔耳边，“只是想确认，等会也想让利威尔桑舒服。”

“小鬼，口气不小啊？”   
“是不是只是口气，等会就知道了。”

随着身下一阵撕裂感，利威尔感受到了艾伦已经把分身的头顶了进来，艾伦亲吻着他的脖子试图让他放松一些，然后慢慢的将剩下的部分缓缓的全部退进。

“阿…你…给我…等一下…”  
利威尔还没回过神，艾伦已经开始了一下一下的打桩，刚刚对比了深浅，艾伦确保着每下进出都能掠过利威尔的那一点，并没有足够心理准备的利威尔没想到这个小鬼第二次就能做到这样。

“不…不舒服么利威尔桑，你后面可是夹的很紧啊” 艾伦趴在利威尔耳边，蹭着他的耳垂。  
“你他妈…哪里学来的”利威尔现在并不想回答艾伦有关舒不舒服的问题，身下的敏感点被不停的撞击着，刺激着大脑让他腿软的一点劲都使不上。  
“利威尔桑只要告诉我舒不舒服就可以了，” 艾伦也学利威尔，并不打算回答剩下的问题。

夜还很长

\--

周六的早上，一条微信从利威尔的手机里弹了出来：  
“利威尔桑利威尔桑，周末有空吗，xx街新开了一个咖啡馆听说里面的甜品很好吃，要去试试吗！”

“下午？”言简意赅是利威尔沟通的法则。

“好啊那就四点？我在咖啡馆等你，听三笠和阿尔敏说真的很好吃，利威尔桑也会喜欢的。”

随着和艾伦这一阵子的接触，利威尔可以说不讨厌和这个人相处，甚至感觉还不错；自己也慢慢的放松了底线，会陪艾伦偶尔去咖啡馆，或者新开的店里逛逛，听着对方给他讲最近又发生了什么新鲜事，虽然晚上最终都会滚到一起去。  
床上的艾伦也无疑是讨人喜欢的，和艾伦平凡接触上后，利威尔也逐渐没有找过旁人。经历了这一个多月利威尔调教的艾伦每次表现都让利威尔满意，艾伦摸清了他的习性，知道身上的腰窝，脖颈是他的敏感点，知道了不同体位的深浅和利威尔喜欢的体位。利威尔经常在床上被艾伦一干就是两次，年轻的生命力操的利威尔每次性事过后爽到想骂粗口，艾伦也都会很体贴的抱他去浴室清洗。

大概除了后来每次要射的时候都会趴在自己耳边不停地喃喃“利威尔桑，我喜欢你，我喜欢你”，以及每次很执拗的想帮利威尔口出来被拒绝后的小小失落，作为一个床伴，艾伦似乎找不出任何别的瑕疵了。  
当然，利威尔士不会承认自己每每冒起这类想法时，都会强制性转移思路，并不想弄清这想法背后的隐藏的暗示。

剩下的太复杂了。

\--

“利威尔桑利威尔桑，就是这个！”  
利威尔看到站在店门口的艾伦朝他热切地挥手，指了指门上贴的新甜品的海报。“想吃好久了，但我觉得周末利威尔桑才会有空”，艾伦见到利威尔后拉着利威尔的手遍小跑进了店里。

“那个，要两个这个甜品，然后要一杯果汁一杯红茶”，艾伦兴奋的点着餐。  
“喂小鬼，我不吃甜品”，利威尔冷冷的斜了一眼艾伦。  
“不要嘛，点两份利威尔桑尝一点，剩下的我吃完～”艾伦并不打算放弃他两份甜品的提议。

“猪么你”  
“噜”艾伦没有理会对方的嘲讽，朝着他做了个鬼脸。

店里由于甜品和周末的原因，坐的满满的，好不容易艾伦和利威尔才在窗边找到了一个位置坐下。“大概是夏天，大家都太热了进了做会的人比较多吧，不好意思利威尔桑我应该先来占位的，”艾伦看着陪着他等了许久的利威尔，有些不好意思。  
“没事”。 

看着艾伦开心的捧着端来的甜品，满意的挖了一大勺送进了嘴里，利威尔笑了下，小鬼果然是小鬼，喜欢这类玩意儿，自己则端起自己的红茶敏了一口。等把杯子放下来时，印入眼帘的是一个举着的勺子和一口甜品。  
“啊～利威尔桑也尝尝嘛，来都来了，真的很好吃。”

“我没有被人喂东西吃的习惯”利威尔不满的别过头  
“一口一口就一口嘛，就尝这一口”，艾伦渴求班瞪着他水汪汪的大眼睛望着利威尔，头顶的狗耳朵都要冒出来了。  
“利威尔桑～试试嘛～”语句结尾的小颤音让利威尔更加确定这小鬼是在撒娇，“求你了～”

利威尔拗不过艾伦的死缠烂打，张嘴吃下了艾伦端到他嘴边的那一勺。

“怎么样怎么样，是不是很好吃！”艾伦眨巴着他闪亮亮的大眼睛望着利威尔，期待着对方的答复。  
“甜死了”，利威尔装样的皱起眉，其实甜品并不难吃，甜腻和清新的分寸掌握的刚刚好，要是真的难吃他大概已经把这口吐出来了。

利威尔还在咀嚼着刚刚这一口，结果一张纸巾朝他的脸上呼了上了，利威尔下意识身体靠后想躲开。  
“利威尔桑别动。”  
“嘴角蘸上奶油了，要擦一下。”

待艾伦帮他擦好后，艾伦朝他开启了招牌笑容，“还不赖吧吃下去之后，不会很甜的我知道利威尔桑不喜欢太甜的”语气中有那么些许小自豪。  
利威尔不确定刚刚那个动作给他带来的究竟是什么感觉，但他觉得他的脸有点烫，从来没有在床上外和人有过这样亲密的举动。  
“我自己会擦嘴”利威尔最终打算岔开这个话题。

“是是，下次知道啦，”艾伦笑着敷衍着。

“噗，死小鬼。” 

\--

“哟！这不是利威尔嘛！”隔着窗户利威尔看到了韩吉。他突然有些后悔为什么要选窗边这种显眼的位置，但韩吉貌似并没给他逃脱这不速之客的的空间，飞速的走进了咖啡厅。

“哇利威尔你也会吃甜品啊，太难得了吧太阳打西边出来了吗今天”韩吉近了点直奔利威尔那一桌，略带坏笑的说道。并不光是利威尔吃甜品令人惊讶，打从窗外韩吉就看到了利威尔对面的小朋友，除了中彩票以为没有什么更能阻挡她的好奇心去一探究竟。  
“您好我是韩吉，利威尔的同事。”   
“啊..啊您好，我叫艾伦。”

利威尔把红茶被子拿起，喝的时候挑了挑眉看了眼韩吉，言外之意你最好现在给我滚蛋。

艾伦并不擅长这样的场景，这也是第一次他遇到利威尔的熟人，利威尔现在隐隐散发的不妙的气场让他觉得现在利威尔的心情并不是很好。  
“那个，我去下洗手间，你们先聊”，并不知道怎么继续介绍自己的艾伦慌慌张张的跑去了洗手间。

“喂，男友么男友么”韩吉激动的问道。  
“哈？我看你这四眼脑子是被太阳烤焦了吧？”利威尔并不是很耐烦，“新炮友，看不出来吗？”

“切”韩吉不满地答道，“你就装吧，我可从来没过见你好心好意的和炮友大下午四点的出来来吃甜品。”  
“你自己等会照照镜子，看看你自己的眼神，别打炮打出感情来了都不知道，我和埃尔文赌你的喜酒赌的菜都凉了。”

“韩吉，如果不想这块蛋糕下一秒钟飞到你脸上，我劝你现在闭嘴。”

艾伦出来的时候韩吉已经走了，这让他不免松了口气。  
“不好意思利威尔桑”，艾伦说道，“我没有想到会遇到熟人。”

“没事”利威尔现在并不想想这个问题，“她只要还想多活一阵子，就不会出去多话。”

\--

晚上不出意外的艾伦和利威尔再次滚到了床上，完事后的利威尔一个人背对着艾伦，想起了韩吉今天临走前的话：  
“打出感情..吗..” 

一整晚都睡不似的，脑海里默念着韩吉离开时的那句话。回想起这两个月和艾伦的相处，就算利威尔自己再想逃避也不可否认的意识到，他是特殊的。自己从来没有在酒吧或者酒店外与将打炮的人有什么勾搭，更别提陪别人去商铺也好咖啡厅也好，这些都过于普通情侣之间才会做的事。  
上床，和情感，利威尔分得很清，但回过神来想，说不定第二次见面定在餐厅，就注定了这段关系的与众不同与失误。

“一开始，就错了么”

利威尔闭上眼睛，轻声的说着，身旁早已熟睡的艾伦并没有注意到利威尔此刻的烦恼与这句话。利威尔转过身，看着艾伦已经熟睡的脸庞，少年好看的轮廓搭配着清新的荷尔蒙，利威尔呆呆的望着艾伦，不知道过了多久，他听到睡梦中的艾伦喃喃的轻呼：  
“利威尔桑，喜欢”

短短六个字把利威尔把利威尔瞬间从思绪拉回现实，刚刚想给自己找的借口，想给两个人这不同寻常炮友关系找的借口，一瞬间都被残酷的扼杀了。利威尔的困意也随之烟消云散，他有些贪恋的看了看艾伦，在他觉得再这样自己就要陷下去的时候，利威尔缓缓起身，轻轻的在艾伦脸上印下了一个吻：  
“不行啊艾伦，不能过界。”

\--

艾伦醒的时候身边的床上已经空了，利威尔已经收拾好离开了。虽然第一次和利威尔上床的时候，利威尔第二天一早就不在了，但这阵子相处下来大部分时间利威尔都会选择在艾伦怀里睡到天亮，然后两个人再一次下楼随便吃点早餐。艾伦说不上来的一阵子心慌，他觉得利威尔态度的转变太捉摸不透了，明明昨天还在吃着自己喂的甜品，昨晚还在自己的怀里听着自己说掏心话，为什么一早人就消失了呢。  
艾伦不知道该怎么办，急急忙忙的想给利威尔发条微信，可是真正拿起手机时，却不知道该发什么。炮友先离开这种事情再正常不过，自己又有什么立场去问利威尔为什么早早的就走了呢，只能笑了笑，自嘲般的放下了手机。

随后的几周，无论艾伦怎么约利威尔出来，另一边对他的微信都视而不见。慢慢的聊天记录仿佛是艾伦的独角戏：艾伦问他吃不吃饭那边不回，晚上去散步那边也不回，艾伦最后没办法了，打出了他觉得明显到不能再明显的语句：利威尔桑，晚上有空吗。

连续几周的冷处理让艾伦头皮发麻，他知道利威尔在冷落他，他也同样意识到了一点：比起和利威尔打炮，他更想见到他。  
虽然艾伦在之前就对自己可能喜欢上利威尔这件事早早有过意识，但他也同样知道利威尔约法三章一开始就说过不会和他谈感情，艾伦想着只要自己不说，就不会越界的想法一直小心翼翼的和利威尔相处着；纵然自己每次在床上最后都会说几句告白类的话，但显然利威尔一直也并没当真，男人高潮时说的话比掉在地上的一分钱更不足为提，他知道利威尔之前没有在意过，不然早早的就会把他拉黑。那一天相处的不到8个小时被艾伦里里外外回想了数十遍，却思来想去也不知道那一天到底哪个环节出了问题，让对方发现了他的心思。

“利威尔桑，已经两周没有回我了，最近很忙吗”  
“利威尔桑，新的咖啡店又有好吃的甜品了，您有空的时候我们周末可以去吃吗”  
“利威尔桑，我的工作被主管表扬了，说之后能升值的话能有加薪，这次我请客我们去吃牛排好不好”  
“利威尔桑，一个月过去了，您还好吗”  
……..  
“利威尔桑，如果可以的话，能回回我吗”

艾伦不知道自己是不是哭着打完这条微信的，随着时间的推移，他更加深刻地认识到了自己的内心；往前藏着掖着，但总能陪伴在对方身边的自己总是觉得只是一些初出茅庐的小心思，可是真的当失去的时候，艾伦才意识到，原来有这么多的痛苦，在等待着自己。

\--

周五晚上艾伦下班后闲来无事，他不想回家，他知道回家在空空的房间里自己又会胡思乱想，想起那个人，艾伦所幸抓着外套，去到了两个人第一次见面的酒吧。酒吧一如既往的吵吵闹闹，但是不知道为什么，艾伦进到酒吧那一刻，身上的细胞都仿佛在翻涌，在告诉他，他要找的人就在这。  
艾伦在酒吧里逛了两圈都没有见到利威尔的身影，有的时候为了确认灯管是否太暗看不清，他环绕着某个区域走了好几次。利威尔的身形并不难认出，正当艾伦想放弃回家时，突然脑海的一根筋紧绷了一下：  
“洗手间”

艾伦一步一步的迈向洗手间，他不知道自己的脚为什么突然会这么沉，仿佛有什么力量阻止着他去一探究竟，但越是这样，他越是不安越是想快点得到答案，然而在洗手间门推开的一瞬间，厕所隔间传来的呼吸声，再熟悉不过。  
艾伦也不知道为什么那时，仿佛被抽干了力气般，没有勇气在狭小的洗手间叫出利威尔的名字，他很想确认，很想让对方告诉他他不是利威尔。

可是他不敢。

僵硬的就那么站了数十秒后，艾伦清晰的感受到了自己脸上的两行泪。  
他再次打开了洗手间的门，径直的走了出去。

“诶，刚刚那人是不是进来没冲厕所就走了啊”，男人趴在利威尔耳旁说道。  
“谁知道” 利威尔微微皱眉，刚刚进门后他就有种说不上是什么的感觉，但体后的随之而来的冲撞打消了利威尔继续想下去的思路。

\--

利威尔承认自己越是心烦，就越是想脱离现状。这已经是这一个月的不知第几次了，又和陌生的人抱在了一起；身旁的男人完事后就拍拍屁股，提起了裤子走了出去；利威尔一个人站在洗手台前，双手支撑着身子，他不知道为何现在会如此的心里发闷。  
之前的炮友他心知肚明没有和艾伦想象的，间间断断约来的都不尽人意，作为炮友或者一夜情对象其实都不错，双方该爽的爽了该发泄的也发泄了，但是利威尔自己知道心里空落落的不安。

“果然还要继续约么”   
“为了这种事心烦，真是可笑啊。” 

\--

利威尔并没有因为上次洗手间的插曲停下它排解心烦，他甚至隐隐约约有种感觉，上次进来的就是艾伦。这个想法无疑让利威尔更加烦躁，自己花了一个月的工夫企图忘却这段荒诞的关系，结果一个意外插曲，甚至不确定是不是对方的插曲，就足够搞得自己心慌意乱。利威尔并不打算让自己的想法继续泛滥，他增大了去酒吧和夜店的频率，肆无忌惮的勾引着同来寻欢的对象，利威尔对别人的套路太熟悉了，别人想要什么，别人的举动代表着什么，他都无不了解。  
同样，他也对自己的举动的后果也了如指掌；什么样的神情会让对方上钩，什么样的动作会让对方情迷，他再清楚不过了。每每夜晚他觉得只有把自己纵深这样的场所，才能不去想那些让他头痛的事情。

然而利威尔却总觉得，在他偶尔的“狩猎”过程中，总有一双眼睛在远处直直的盯着自己。

\--

逃得过初一逃不过十五这句谚语真的不能再正确了。正当利威尔站在吧台，拿起服务员刚端来的鸡尾酒敏了一口时，他看见一个身影大步的朝自己走了过来。

“好久不见，利威尔桑”对方率先开了口。  
“嗯？”利威尔知道艾伦来的用意，也正因如此，便深知不能再说什么。

“利威尔桑是在躲我么”艾伦貌似并没打算和他绕弯子，直奔了主题，“这阵子我有空的时候都在酒吧，我一直在看着利威尔桑，”艾伦顿了顿，  
“和很多别的男人。”

利威尔依旧没有开口的欲望，他知道艾伦现在想说什么，他只想求艾伦别说，不要让这段关系彻底崩坏到面目前非浅，快点离开。

艾伦看着利威尔脖子后面的点点红斑，  
“我知道利威尔桑都去做了什么。”  
“为什么啊，利威尔桑。”  
“别人可以做的，我也可以啊！”艾伦咬着牙，忍着不让自己的眼泪掉下来，金色的瞳孔死死的盯着利威尔，仿佛眼神越用力，对方就能给他越满意的答案。

见艾伦并不打算就此走开，亦或者是今天在他说话前放过他，利威尔咬了咬牙，还是开了口：  
“你听着，小鬼”  
“我喜欢和你上床，也喜欢别人上床，很早以前我们就说过了，我们只是炮友，别搞什么真情实感。”  
“和每个人上感觉都不一样，你代替不了他们，不同人能给我的刺激不一样，不要以为你有什么不同，去酒吧里我一个晚上就能找到一打比你更好的。”  
“和你相处也够久的了，我腻了，你是想让我吊死在你身上然后放弃这片森林吗？别开玩笑了。”  
“我以为你懂见好就收，这是我当初愿意和你打炮的原因，谁知道你会如此纠缠，那我今天就把话和你说清楚。”

利威尔深吸了一口气：  
“只是当初觉得你年轻好玩，我才兴致大起，这阵子我也试了很多别的年轻好玩的人，都不比你差，我又何必要来找你？”  
“本来就是开心一场的事情，收起你的自作多情给我滚出去。”

艾伦的眼泪不负利威尔希望的流了下来，太多的委屈，太多的不甘就这么随着眼泪流了下来。“可是我，喜欢你啊，我喜欢你啊利威尔桑” 艾伦觉得自己在颤抖，他知道自己这句话有多苍白，又有多无力。

“如果你不希望太难堪，那咱们好聚好散，我今晚还打算找个人度过，先告辞了。”利威尔拿起椅背上的西装外套和鸡尾酒，头也不回的朝着酒吧深处走去，留下艾伦一个人在原地。

他没有回头，也没有勇气回头，他知道自己造成了多大的伤害。  
“与其长痛，还不如短痛一刀切干净吧。”

\--

利威尔一直都是基佬吸引器，坐在吧台没多久就有人勾搭上来，换作平常他还会挑挑人，审判审判符不符合自己的审美标准，然而今天他心情糟透了，他需要赶紧来一个人，带他离开这个鬼地方，让高潮代替其他愧疚也好荒诞也好，不去再想那些事情。不久身旁就坐下了一个人，在询问利威尔是否有人陪后，那人点了一杯酒和一碟薯条。那人咬了一口薯条，另一半蘸上番茄酱，利威尔还没等对方动作，自己俯下身叼住了薯条，并在叼起送入嘴中后，轻轻的舔了舔对方的手指。

勾引也好，被撩也罢，利威尔现在不想再去想那么多，只要能离开这里，什么都好。  
转过身，利威尔瞳孔猛然一震，他看见艾伦还在那个地方，脸上挂满了泪痕，直勾勾的看着自己。

“我们上楼吧，去酒店”  
利威尔趴在男人身上，尽其所能的用魅惑的嗓音撒娇般的说着。

经过艾伦时，利威尔故意不去看他，他不知道现在该是什么心态去看对方。但余光不争气地瞟到的场景却让他觉得心有那么一瞬间被刺痛：

艾伦咬着下唇，眼泪止不住的再次流了下来。


End file.
